YeKyuSung Sorry
by autumn104
Summary: "Mianhae Kyu" "Aku tak yakin Siwonnie" "YESUNG-HYUNG!" Manusia hidup untuk mati, dan mati untuk hidup begitulah kehidupan termasuk Aku
1. Chapter 1

_"Mianhae Kyu" _

_"Minnie-hyung kau bercanda kan? kau berbohong padaku kan?" _

_"dia tidak berbohong Kyuhyun"_

_"kau diam saja!"_

_"**CHO KYUHYUN!**"_

.

.

.

_"Aku mohon bangun Hyung kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Kyuhyun pasti bahagia"_

_"aku tak yakin Siwonnie"_

_"kau mencintainya kan?" _

_"**sangat. Sangat mencintainya**"_

.

.

.

_"kau bilang kau mencintaiku Hyung! aku datang untukmu! _

_"k-kau... benar-benar Cho Kyuhyunku?"_

_"eum, aku Cho KyuhyunMU"_

_"benarkah?"_

_"**YESUNG-HYUNG!**"_

.

.

.

**Sorry...**

Autumn104

**Broken!Yekyu, Broken!Kyumin, Broken!Wonkyu, Broken!Wonsung, Kyusung**

Angst, Romance, Hurt

**Chapter**

BoysLove, Yaoi, Death!Chara

**Super Junior belong they self**

_"Mereka takkan pernah mengerti ya kan Hyung?"_

**[YeKyuSung]**

.

.

.

Keep or Delete?

Hi, saya newbie disini, newbie tapi bawa chapter, maaf ya

saya juga bawa pairing yang aneh", maaf lagi

jadi, saya mohon bantuannya ya,

tolong di review ya sodara-sodara, saya perlu kepastian supaya ff ini lanjut atau tidak

ini juga saya post di blog pribadi saya kok, jadi kalau mau review disana juga boleh

terakhir, terimakasih sudah baca teaser ini

**Autumn104**


	2. Who We Are?

Sorry...

Bingff18

Broken!Yekyu, Broken!Kyumin, Broken!Wonkyu, Broken!Wonsung, Pairing!Kyusung

Angst, Romance, Hurt

Chapter 1

BoysLove, Yaoi, Death!Chara

Super Junior belong they self

"Mereka takkan pernah mengerti ya kan Hyung?"

[YeKyuSung]

.

.

.

Kim Yesung

Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Salah satu penyanyi kebanggaan Korea Selatan karena prestasinya yang sudah membawa music Korea hingga manca Negara

Penyanyi dengan citra Sempurna dan _Elegant_ tetapi berwajah _babyface_ diatas panggung. Memiliki ribuan _fans _yang mencintainya diseluruh dunia

Penyanyi yang selalu menyanyi dengan total dan dari hati. Menggunakan setiap perasaannya untuk menyentuh dan menyampaikannya pada dunia.

Seorang penyanyi dengan segala kesederhanaanya yang makin membuatnya disayangi oleh banyak orang. Penyanyi yang harusnya hidup _Glamour_ dan mewah malah memilih berbaur dengan rakyat biasa.

Lelaki dewasa berumur 25 tahun yang memprioritaskan keluarganya sebagai yang utama. Tak memperdulikan bahwa _anti-fans_nya menyebutnya _Mommy's Son_ karena memang pada dasarnya ia tak bisa jauh dari sang ibu. Mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki kesayangannya yang selalu menjailinya untuk mendapatkan perhatiaannya. Dan seorang ayah yang berwatak cukup keras diluar namun memiliki hati selembut sutra.

Namun, dari semua penggambarannya tadi, ia hanya manusia biasa yang ingin merasakan dicintai dan mencintai.

Yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orang yang ia cintai. Insan yang haus akan cinta dari dia yang mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Tapi sekarang ia salah satu manusia yang hidup seperti tak mengenal cinta. Ia bagai mesin yang tidak memiliki hati, jantung dan nadi.

Hatinya kini beku setelah dia yang ia cintai mengkhianatinya. Mempermainkan cinta dan juga perasaannya. Menodai kepercayaannya

Mungkin ia terlihat baik hati dan penuh cinta hingga membuat beribu-ribu yeoja atau namja mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya tetapi ingat ia seorang yang bekerja dalam dunia hiburan? Topeng bahagia bukan hal yang susah untuk ia pasang

Cho Kyuhyun

Dada kirinya akan berdenyut sakit. Udara yang ia hirup terasa sesak. Perutnya tiba-tiba kram. Kepalanya seketika pening. Dan seluruh sendinya seakan tak berfungsi jika sudah menyangkut Putra Tunggal Group Cho itu

Ibu, Ayah, Adik, Teman, bahkan Tunangannya tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti sakit dan luka yang ditorehkan pemuda yang terkenal dengan senyum dingin nan misteriusnya

Tunangan?

Ya, dia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya karena tidak sanggup melihat anaknya yang sudah seperti robot tanpa hati hanya karena pria busuk bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang menduakannya. Mereka berharap calon menantu ini bisa mengembalikan Yesung menjadi manusia dengan hati hangat dan penuh cinta

.

.

.

TING!

Bunyi pintu lift terbuka menjadi awal dari langkah anggun maestro vocal Korea ini. Ia berjalan pelan dan tenang hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan

President Director

Yesung langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Mata bulan sabit itu langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang menelepon membelakanginya. Yesung hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar ketika memasuki ruangan yang didominasi warna hitam maskulin yang segar. Segar? Seperti aroma mint. Mint? Sepertinya kata Mint dan Segar harus dicoret dari kamus Kim Yesung karena semua itu identik dengan Cho –err sebaiknya tidak disebutkan

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu Hyung. Sebaiknya kau pulang lebih awal. Aku akan menyelesaikan setengahnya lalu sisanya kau bisa ambil. Ne, annyeong Donghae Hyung" itu perkataan terakhir yang Yesung dengar dari sosok di depannya sebelum memasukkan iPhone hitam yang digunakan sebagai media komunikasi masuk dalam kantong celananya

"Lee Donghae?" suara manis Yesung membuka keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan itu. Sontak sosok yang sudah selesai menelpon itu langsung berbalik.

"ah, ya. Rupanya kau sudah datang Hyung. Ku pikir kau tidak akan datang" jawab sosok itu –Siwon sambil tersenyum kikuk

"bukannya aku sudah katakan, aku akan urus pernikahan kita sampai selesai. Jadi, aku pasti datang jika kau minta" balas Yesung dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa minimalis Siwon yang kini jadi tempat favoritenya untuk bersantai

"maaf merepotkanmu Hyung. Aku tau kau sibuk. Mianhae ne?" sesal Siwon yang meminta calon istrinya datang menemuinya di saat sang calon istri harus naik ke atas panggung

"tidak apa. Dibanding aku, kau jauh lebih sibuk Presdir Choi" tutur Yesung halus dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tapi Siwon tau senyum itu senyum kepalsuan. Selama ini Yesung tak pernah tersenyum tulus.

"hah, baiklah. Karena kau sudah disini. Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Kau belum makan siang kan Hyung?" tawar Siwon untuk menyambut tamu spesialnya ini

"katamu kita mau lihat rumah baru? Kenapa sekarang jadi mengajakku makan?" tatapan tajam Yesung berusaha menakuti Siwon. Tapi sepertinya Presdir muda itu tidak menggubris tatapan Yesung

"setelah makan, kita akan lihat rumah Hyung. Kajja!" ucap Siwon dan langsung menarik Yesung untuk mengikutinya. Sedangkan yang ditarik? Yesung hanya pasrah diseret oleh calon suaminya

.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun

Jika sudah mendengar nama ini, semua orang akan langsung mengetahuinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Putra Tunggal Group Cho yang terkenal jenius, dingin dan misterius.

Tidak pernah ada satu media pun yang bisa melacak data Cho Kyuhyun di masa lalu. Sehingga ia bisa dinobatkan sebagai orang termisterius di Korea Selatan mungkin.

Tak ada satu pun orang yang tau tentang kehidupan pribadi pria bersurai madu ini. Bahkan orang tuanya angkat tangan jika menyangkut urusan anaknya.

Tapi, ia juga manusia biasa bukan? Manusia yang tak bisa hidup tanpa cinta. Manusia yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orang yang kita cintai. Manusia yang selalu ingin merasakan kehangatan dari orang lain.

Begitu pula ia, ia juga pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta, mungkin sampai sekarang perasaan itu masih ada.

Perasaan yang khusus hanya ia berikan kepada pria mungil dan manis bernama Kim Yesung. Yang menjadikan Yesung arah mata angin dan tujuan hidupnya di dunia ini. Perasaan yang tidak akan pernah sudi ia bagi. Walau nyawanya menjadi taruhannya.

Terkesan berlebihan memang, namun apa yang tidak berlebihan di dunia ini jika sudah menyangkut yang namanya cinta ya kan?

Tapi ia tetap manusia yang tidak pernah puas juga kan? Ia pernah mengorbankan cintanya hanya untuk mengerjar seorang Lee Sungmin yang begitu ia puja. Tapi ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia juga kehilangan cintanya. Kehilangan arahnya, kehilangan tujuannya. Kehilangan Kim Yesung –nya

.

.

.

"tuan, tuan Lee sudah datang" suara interkom menginterupsi acara menandatangani surat penting seorang Cho Kyuhyun

"Suruh dia masuk Nona Seo" balas Kyuhyun

KLEK

Suara pintu terbuka pelan dan masuklah seorang Lee Sungmin arsitek muda yang berbakat dan memiliki wajah polos menggemaskan yang sekarang di ketahui media sebagai calon istri dari Kyuhyun

"ada apa Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun tapi ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris

'selalu saja seperti ini' batin Sungmin

"hari ini rancangan rumah yang ku design bersamamu di ambil Donghae" kata Sungmin mengawali ceritanya

"Lalu kenapa kau berikan?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. –mulai merespon Sungmin

"ada temannya yang akan menikah, dan memerlukan rumah baru. Dan karena design yang kita buat memang untuk pasangan yang sudah menikah. Jadi, kuberikan saja. Tidak apa-apa kan Kyu?" takut-takut Sungmin menatap namjachigu –menurutnya itu karena Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya kosong

"harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Ming, kau tidak sakit hati, apa yang kau suka diambil? Kau sudah mengorbankan banyak waktumu untuk mengerjakan design itu, tapi akhirnya kau memberikannya pada orang yang belum tentu akan menyukai karyamu?" ucap Kyuhyun halus namun syarat akan penyataan menyakitkan hati

"tidak. Lagipula aku suka jika ada yang berniat melihat karyaku, terserah mereka suka atau tidak. Yang penting aku sudah menunjukkan kemampuanku. Dan lagi, aku ini arsitek tuan Cho yang terhormat. Membuat design lagi apa susahnya sih?" kata Sungmin sambil memainkan dasi Kyuhyun

"kenapa kau masih mempekerjakan Nona Seo Kyu? Hm?" bisik Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun. Ow, sepertinya Ming Kyuhyun ini tidak begitu suka dengan sekertaris tunangannya

"kau tidak suka Ming? Baiklah, aku akan menggantinya denganmu bagaimana?" tantang Kyuhyun. Ia tau Sungmin bukan orang kantoran sepertinya

Mendengar jawaban yang menurut Sungin tidak memberikan solusi. Malah mungkin mengejek –menghinanya. Sungmin langsung mempoutkan bibir sexynya hingga Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh ringan melihat kelakuannya

"sebaiknya kau ganti dia dengan yang lain jangan aku! Kau tau aku tidak akan pernah betah jika duduk berjam-jam hanya dengan kertas-kertas menyebalkan ini. Atau, kau bisa pindahkan dia ke bagian yang lain. Tidak untuk jadi sekertarismu!" ceramah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"okay okay Mr. Lee i'll change her with other person. But, tadi kau bilang kau tidak betah duduk berjam-jam dengan kertas-kertas menyebalkan ini. Bagaimana kalau kau duduk dipangkuanku dan membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaanku? Do u want?" tantangan Kyuhyun seperti tamparan keras dan panas bagi seorang Lee Sungmin.

Pasalnya Kyuhyun memintanya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Sebagai uke, dan orang yang memang mencintai Kyuhyun hal itu pasti terasa memalukan. Tamparan pertama yang keras untuknya

Lalu Kyuhyun juga memintanya untuk membantu mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang pasti akan membuat otak Sungmin mengeluarkan asap. Tamparan kedua yang panas menurutnya

'hari ini hari sialmu Lee Sungmin!' batin Sungmin kembali bergejolak

Melihat Sungmin yang sedang merona ria Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Sungmin memang imut, tapi Yesung seribu –tidak jutaan kali lebih imut jika sudah merona jika ia goda. Hah, sepertinya pemuda bermata caramel ini memang tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang seorang Kim Yesung

.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon

Pemuda jangkung bertubuh altetis yang dijuluki Presdir sempurna ini adalah pewaris aset kekayaan dari group Choi. Pria beruntung yang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan status 'calon suami' Kim Yesung. Pria yang dijadikan kriteria idaman para wanita sejagat. Tapi sepertinya wanita-wanita itu harus gigit jari karena status yang disandangnya sekarang 'TUNANGAN KIM YESUNG'

Pria sabar yang dengan setia selalu berada disamping Yesung meski Yesung hanya menganggapnya 'dongsaeng'. Meski Yesung selalu menjauh darinya. Bahkan meski Yesung harus jatuh ke pelukan Cho Kyuhyun

Pria yang mau merengkuh tubuh ringkih tak berdaya seorang Kim Yesung. Pria yang selalu siap menjadikan pundaknya sebagai tempat bersandar bagi Kim Yesung. Pria yang bersedia dadanya akan basah saat meredam tangisan Kim Yesung. Tapi sayangnya Kim Yesung sudah tak memiliki hati dan perasaan untuk cukup peka dengan yang namanya Cinta

Ia juga pria yang ingin mendapatkan cintanya. Egonya memaksanya untuk merebut Yesung dengan segala cara saat Yesung masih bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi hati nuraninya selalu berkata 'Cinta tak harus memiliki' kan?

Sampai pada akhirnya, Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan untuk berada disamping Kim Yesung

.

.

.

"kau mau pesan apa Hyung?" tanya Siwon pada pemuda manis di hadapannya

"salad dan mocca saja" jawab Yesung cuek dengan pandangan tak teralihkan dari jendela Restoran. Sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah laku tunangannya ini. Pasalnya Siwon yakin 1500% bahwa Yesung belum makan dari pagi, dan sekarang yang ia mau makan hanya salad dan mocca? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri?

"kau tidak ingin makan pasta Hyung? Kau kan belum makan dari pagi" tawar Siwon tapi sepertinya Siwon sedang dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan, buktinya? Yesung memberikan deathglare terbaiknya

"aku akan keluar jika kau terus memaksaku Tuan Choi Siwon" ancam Yesung dengan penuh penekanan disetiap perkataannya

"baik, baik. Kau menang Hyung. tolong 2 salad, 1 mocca dan 1 expresso" pesan Siwon pada waiter bername-tag Ryeowook itu. Dan waiter itu langsung pergi ketika pesanan sudah dicatat

"kau tidak lebih parah dariku Presdir Choi" sudut bibir Yesung sedikit terangkat setelah si waiter pergi

"kan kau yang mengajariku untuk hidup tidak sehat Hyung" cibir Siwon –membalas Yesung

"jadi, kita kesini hanya untuk makan salad?" tanya Yesung sambil memutar-mutar handphonenya

"sepertinya begitu, kau harus ganti rugi bensin padaku Hyung" balas Siwon sambil menengadah pada Yesung. Dan Yesungpun berpura-pura mencari dompet

"aku tidak bawa dompet Presdir, bagaimana ini? Apa kau akan menghukumku?" tanya Yesung dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat seperti beracting dalam drama dan memelas pada Siwon

Siwon yang terdiam akhirnya membuat Yesung terdiam, namun akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa lebar

"kau harus lihat wajahmu tadi Hyung! benar-benar menyedihkan! Hahaha! Harusnya kau debut sebagai aktor, bukan sebagai penyanyi!" Siwon tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya

"kau mengejekku Siwon? Aku ini penyanyi multi-talent! Apapun bisa kulakukan! Termasuk beracting!" balas Yesung galak "harusnya kau yang lihat wajah bodohmu ketika aku memelas tadi!" kata Yesung lagi dan mereka berdua kembali tergelak

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang, namun waiter tadi sepertinya akan sedikit dapat masalah karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan mocca Yesung tepat dan cepat di baju Yesung

"yak! Kau bisa bekerja tidak?" bentak Siwon pada Ryeowook. Sepertinya Siwon tidak terima dengan apa yang Ryeowook lakukan dengan YesungNYA

"Ma-maaf T-tuan saya ti-tidak sengaja. S-saya akan membersihnya" jawab Ryeowook takut-takut. Hei, siapa yang tidak akan takut jika kau membuat seorang Presdir Perusahaan ternama di Korea marah? Kau bisa langsung mati ketika berbalik

"sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa Siwonnie~" Yesung langsung menenangkan Siwon karena ia tau watak Siwon seperti apa jika sudah marah. Tak lupa ia memasang topeng ramahnya

"dan kau, lain kali hati-hati ne?" kata Yesung pada Ryeowook. "kau boleh pergi Ryeowook-ssi" kata Yesung lagi dan akhirnya Ryeowook menurut setelah salah satu menager Restoran itu membawanya pergi dari tempat YeWon couple ini

"aku ke toilet dulu ya Siwon" kata Yesung sambil mengeringkan bajunya dengan tissu

"baiklah, aku akan tetap menunggumu disini Hyung" balas Siwon yang dianggap angin lalu saja oleh Yesung karena ia sepertinya sudah tidak mendengar apapun lagi

'aku serius Hyung, aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun' ucap Siwon dalam hati namun lamunanannya akan Yesung harus terputus karena iPhonenya bergetar

"ne? Aku sedang makan siang bersama Yesung. Kau mau kesini? Baiklah, aku ada di Restoran Pearl." Kata Siwon pada suara diseberang sana

Lalu sambungan telfon itupun terputus. Siwon hanya tersenyum penuh arti ketika sambungan itu berakhir

'semoga kau suka Hyung' harap Siwon lagi dalam hati

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

jeng jeng

maaf ya, autumn updatenya luamaaaaa banget. but, hope u like it this readers.

ini udah mulai masuk ke pengenalan chara, maaf banget ya kalo gasuka ama chara yang autumn buat. mianhae~

gimme review please~ berhubung otak autumn abis dapet ilham banyak nih buat lanjut ffnya. kasih autumn review ya. biar autumn makin semangat lanjutinnya.

at last

thanks for read

**Autumn104**


End file.
